Nier
Nier (Alice) is a stray fairy tale, lost and seemingly unfit for the world around her. Owning a tailor shop in town, she appears to not have much of a goal for her life, going about her days simply making clothes. Innocent and enjoying her solitude. Appearance Personality → Acquiescent / Passive → Cynical → Detached → Nihilistic → Rational / Realistic→ Brash / Blunt → Volatile → Aloof → Disinterested what is she truly, but a cold doll? nier is a reserved, cynical girl. her stares are blank. her words are disinterested. everything about this girl screams acquiescent, to the point that one would think her life to her is, well, meaningless. detached from not just the world around her, but also the people, nier has a very hard time picking up on emotions, much less reading situations, making those around her think she couldn't careless about others, and honestly, they're assumptions are right. most things are met with a passive, yet rational outlook. typically nier remains calm in the most dire of circumstances, but perhaps the one thing that sets her off is the mention of a god and the current system of fabula, meaning: the constant continuing creation of fairy tales. nier shows a hate towards both, displaying a nihilistic view unlike anyone in fabula, blatantly rejecting any and all connections to such, and unwillingly wishing to play no part in it. one could say she would rather see it end than continue, thus making her goals unknown due to the girl's aloof nature. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Tailor' >> Perhaps her best skill is her ability to create, alter, and fix clothing. As long as she has the proper materials, Nier can make almost anything. Her imagination when it comes to this field of work is boundless and perhaps it's the only thing she's quite good at and feels as though truly belongs to her and not something given to her by other Alices. *'Intelligent / Logical' >> Nier's mind is focused on factual evidence and reasoning. Her intelligence is high, and it's displayed with her rational reasoning, however, this also makes her hard to connect with, causing her to be apathetic. Weaknesses: *'Weak / Defenseless' >> Nier appears sickly, a porcelain doll with a personality to match. Having been sheltered most her life, she has no combat skills, and is virtually useless in a fight. She has no reason to be out in a field of battle. It's very clear she would die if that were to happen and she was left alone to her devices. *'Fragile' >> Flick her once hard enough and surely the girl will break like glass. *'Lost' >> She hardly knows much of herself, nor the world she's in, where she came from. Part of this is due to her retrocognition, making her life harder than necessary. *'Apathetic' >> She has a hard time connecting with others, better yet showing any kind of feeling at all. Her smiles are brief and few in number, a rare sight to behold. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *'Facts' *Apples *Bunnies *Libraries *Science *Silence / Solitude Dislikes: *'Fate / Destiny' *Troublesome Situations *Emotional People *God *Fairy Tales / The System Trivia *Nier, in French, means "To Deny". *As religion goes, she is definitely Atheist. *Probably, most definitely, an anti-hero. *Has a subtle, soft English accent. *Blank stares are kind of her trademark look. Often says 'oh' or 'oh my', but still with that blank stare, she's not really surprised, she's judging you. *Speaking of which, she's ALWAYS judging you. *Would be The Justice tarot card, if one had to pick which she would best fit. Theme Songs *Headphone Actor *Reincarnation *Terror Adhaerens *Still Doll Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters